The Secret Saturdays Meet N Man
by Fisk4President
Summary: The Title is the story.
1. Chapter 1

The Saturdays Meet N Man

Note: All characters belong to there respective owners.

"Ugh!" Zak said. He was standing in the hallway. His mom was in the living room drinking a cup of coffee. "Mom, why do I have to go to school?" he groaned. She looked at him.

"Because, baby, you need to learn something that doesn't involve cryptids," she replied. "Besides, I think you'll have fun."

"No I won't," he replied. He walked into his room. He grabbed his backpack and walked back into the hall. Just then, the ship landed.

"We're here," said his mom. She dropped him off about a block from the school. He started to walk over to the school. He saw a sign. It read "Green County Middle School."

"Well," he said, "this will be interesting." He walked over to where all the kids were standing. He happened to bump into J. BIG MISTAKE! J was about ready to rip Zak's poor head off. I walked over gave J a nice hit in the face. He ran off pretty quickly. Zak was looking at me.

"Thanks," he said. "My names Zak. Zak Saturday."

"Hi," I said "You can call me N Man. Hey, are you related to Doc Saturday?"

"He's my dad," he replied. "how do you know him?"

"I worked with him about two years ago." I said. "I helped him find a cryptid in New York."

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. Two dudes jumped out of a car and started shooting at everything.

"Come on, let's get out of here," I said. We ran as fast as we could out to the end of the block. "Here," I said. "call your parents." Zak called his mom, and before you knew it, their airship was there. As we walked onto the airship, we heard another explosion. Some dude was trying to kill us!

"Go!" I screamed. Zak ran onto the airship. I pulled out a cortex disruptor and started firing. I hit the guy square in the face. I jumped onto the airship.

"Well," I said. "That was interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the main holding bay. Zak was standing there.

"Wow," I said. "I never knew this thing was loaded." Zak looked at me.

"Well, my dad is a rich genius," he replied. Just then, a door opened. Zak's mom and dad walked out. 

"N, I didn't know you lived here," said Zak's mom. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," I replied. "Nice ship."

"Thanks," said Zak's dad.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you had a kid," I said.

"It wasn't very important to mention," replied Zak's mom. As we were talking, I noticed a couple of cryptids in the corner. 

"Who are they?" I asked. Zak looked at me.

"Oh, them? I'll introduce you to them." We walked over to them. Zak started to introduce them. "This is Fiskerton," he said. The large gorilla cat picked me up and started to hug me.

"Nice to meet you, Fiskerton," I said, "but your kinda choking me." Then, he showed me this huge komodo dragon.

"This is Komodo," he said. Then he pointed at a large birdlike creature. "And this is Zon," he said.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. The ship started shaking.

"We're under attack!" screamed Zak's dad. 


	3. Chapter 3

We ran into the cockpit.

"Two at 3:00, Six at 9:00," said Zak's dad. I grabbed the turret controls.

"Bank right," I said. I shot down three of the ships. One of the ships flew ahead of us. It looked different than all of the other ships. "Follow that ship," I said. "I'll take care of the other ones." I shot down another two ships. Then, one of the ships connected to us.

"They breached the hull!" screamed Zak's dad.

"I'll take care of them," I said. I ran out of the door and into the hallway. Standing there was a teenager, about my age, in black armor. He was carrying a sword. Immediately realized who it was.

"Why are you here?" I asked. He looked at me, his eyes a fire red.

"I've come for my rematch," he said evilly. I looked at him.

"If it's a rematch you want, T, it's a rematch you'll get." I pulled out my sword, my face gleaming off of it. I knew that he meant business, I could see it in his eyes. I swung hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Sword hit sword with a load clash. Back and forth we swung, trying to best the other. I wanted to beat him. I wanted to KILL him! The sound of metal hitting metal filled the entire ship. He started to run. I chased him. I follow him all the way to the engine room. He stooped.

"I guess this is it, my old friend," he said.

"I guess so," I replied. I swung my sword at him. He blocked my every move. Then he looked at me.

"You know what's ironic," he said. "You can kill me, but you can't save your friends." He pulled out a detonation trigger. He had enough explosives on his shuttle to blow up the airship! Suddenly, I felt a surge of anger go through my body. I ran at him. I swung my sword hard. I swung it again and again. His sword shattered on the last blow. I swung one more time. He fell to the floor.

The Saturdays had evacuated the ship. I turned to leave. Just then, in his dying breath, he pulled the detonation trigger. The ship blew up and crashed into the ground. The Saturdays took their shuttle to the wreck and came out. There was silence. Then, out of the wreckage, I walked out, carrying two swords; mine, and my former friends. Zak ran over to me.

"N, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"I'm glad that's over," Zak said in relief.

"Zak," I said. "It's not over……….It's only just begun!"


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the doors of the Saturdays' household. It had been a week since I had slain T. Since then, a war was waged. We were on one side, T's army on the other. How he managed to survive I'll never know. I walked into Zak's room. We had been working on a project.

"I can't get those ones to work," he said. He was pointing at a couple of droids in the corner.

"I'm on it," I replied. We were creating an army of droids to fight with. I managed to crate the droids out of spare parts at their house. Right now, we already had thirty up for security. We had another fifty on stock.

"I need a photoreceptor," I said to Zak.

"What?" he replied.

"An eye!" I screamed. My patience was getting very thin with Zak. I mean, his parents know what a photoreceptor is, so why doesn't he know?

"He you go," he said, handing me a photoreceptor. I fixed up the droid and put it in stock. I did that with the others, too. I am so lucky that the Saturdays have these kind of materials on them. We needed an army, and we needed it NOW!

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. Hundreds of soldiers were running towards the house. The also had tanks.

"Activate the droids!" I screamed. Zak pushed a button, and the droids turned on. I looked at Zak.

"Get to the turrets," I said. "We can't let them breach the security system." Then, there was an even bigger explosion. Smoke filled the room. I heard laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

The smoke settled. I stood up. Standing there in the flames was T.

"I'm back," he said. He pulled out his sword. I pulled out mine. I swung hard. I had a feeling of déjà vu, I fought him. To end this war, I needed to beat him. I needed to win.

"Why won't you die?" I screamed as I swung my sword. It hit him hard in the jaw. He fell back. Then he got back up. He swung back at me. I avoided the swing. It was like he was made of iron. He swung again. I fell over. He swung back to deliver the final blow. I braced for the worst.


	7. Chapter 7

I heard the sound of a sword hitting a sword. I opened my eyes. Drew was standing there; her sword was in front of my face. Drew had just saved my life.

"Get out of my way!" screamed T. He knocked Drew out of the window. I jumped up and swung my sword. I broke T's sword. Then, he pulled another sword. This guy is like a machine. I swung my sword, and chopped his arm off! He stopped, looked down, picked up his sword, and started fighting with the other arm! This guy IS a machine, he's just in a flesh body. I swung, and he blocked it. I swung again, and he blocked it. It was the same motion of swinging and blocking. Then, I got mad. I swung harder and harder. I felt fire flowing through my veins. I swung one last time. I lopped off his head. He fell to the ground.

"Sorry, T," I said. "but that's war."


	8. Chapter 8

I started to walk away from the decapitated corpse that was formerly my friend. Then suddenly, I felt an immense jolt of pain go through my body. I fell to my knees and looked up. Standing I above me was T's body; no head, just his body! He walked over to his head and picked it up. He stuck it onto his body, and it healed itself. I gasped in horror.

"Who are you?" I asked. "What are you?" He looked at me.

"I am T, and I am immortal." He hit me with a staff. I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in a room tied to a table. T was standing in the corner. He looked at a robot.

"Zap him again," he commanded. The robot shot an electrical bolt into me. I blacked out again. I woke up again, and was zapped again. I eventually gave up. There was no point in fighting T. He was going to kill me, and I was going to let him. It was all over. I had lost.


	9. Chapter 9

Suddenly, there was a huge crashing sound. Smoke filled the room. Outside of the huge hole in the wall was a small air shuttle. The door opened on the shuttle. There was a silhouette of a person in the doorway. It spoke to me.

"Come on," it said. "I'll get you out of here." I recognized the voice. I hadn't heard it in six months. The silhouette threw me a gun. Not just any gun; a modified chain gun. Last time a shot that gun, I was in the fifth grade. I'm now in the seventh, so that was a while ago. I cocked the gun. T's guards came running into the room. I aimed the gun as they started to run away. T ran into the door. He looked at me in disbelief. I pointed the gun at him.

"Well, T," I said. "I don't care if you are immortal; I'm still going to pump you full of lead." I pulled the trigger. The gun started shooting hundreds of bullets per second. T tried to turn around, but couldn't. He skin started to peel off of his bones as the bullets tore him to shreds. He screamed in extreme pain as he fell to the ground. The shredded remains of his immortal corpse lied there in front of me. Then, he got back up. His face was seriously deformed.

"I am immortal!" he screamed. I pointed the gun at him.

"No, your not!" I screamed. I pulled the trigger, and shot him out of the window into a pit of lava.


	10. Chapter 10

I looked down at the pit of lava. I was sure that T was finally dead.

"I do love a good guy ending," I said. "but I'm not a good guy." I walked over to the shuttle. The silhouette was now visible. It was a girl. She looked at me.

"I'll set the coordinates for Seattle," she said.

"Too cold," I replied. "Set it for the Saturday household."

"The Saturday household?" she replied. "Why go there?"

"Trust me Jane." I said. "I'm never wrong."

I walked into the cockpit, and sat down. "The next person on our list is Zak Saturday." Jane looked at me.

"We're going to kill a little kid?" she asked.

"We're just going to capture him," I replied. "That way he can tell us where the temple is."

"What is with you and that temple?" Jane asked, I sighed.

"The temple holds a lot of gold. With gold, I can build an army. With an army, I can take over cities. By taking over cities, I can take their goods, buy more, materials, and rule the world under my empire."

"And I become second in command, right?" Jane asked.

"Right," I replied. "Now, lets go. We have a house to attack."


	11. Chapter 11

We flew the shuttle into the main hanger of the Saturday's house. We had a mission to complete. Zak was standing in the hallway.

"Hey, N," he said. "How are you?" I couldn't stand to look at that innocent face. I pointed the gun at him.

"Get in the shuttle now!" I said to him. He immediately followed my order, and got into the shuttle. I walked back into the cockpit. Jane tied him to a chair in the back hold.

"Lets go," I said as we pulled out of the hanger. We swooped of into the air.

"I'm going to check on the prisoner," I said. I walked into the back hold. Zak was sitting there tied up and screaming. I ran over and started to cut the rope.

"I can't hold you prisoner," I said. "I never wanted to bring you in the first place. I could care less about creating an empire. I just say I will to get ahead of Jane. If I showed a soft side, she would probably kill me." I handed Zak a gun. "I can't take her alone. I need your help to end this madness." Zak looked at me.

"I don't think she's that strong," Zak said. I looked at him.

"She's very strong. I should know," I replied. "Have you ever seen T2?"

"Yeah," Zak said. "What about it?" I looked at him.

"She's like a T-1000, the liquid metal dude; and I created her."


End file.
